Reality's Illusion
by Golden Obscurity
Summary: Itachi is ordered by Pain to find and train a young girl with a rare Kekkei Genkai. Judging from her dark past, the Akatsuki hopes that she will eventually join their ranks. But what will she really be for Itachi and the Akatsuki?
1. My deeds have a Lord

I do not own these characters, I only admire them. :) Sorry if this isn't very long, my writing style is kind of concise, but this is just the beginning so please read, review, and enjoy!

My deeds have a Lord

The deep voice resonated through the cave they had discreetly met in. Pebbles shook as the echoes reverberated with the timbre of his voice. Itachi stood tall in front of the humming and buzzing outline of the leader of Akatsuki. The silver rings of Pain's eyes gathered up the image of Itachi's perpetually solemn appearance. Sharingan finally met Rinnengan and with eyes locked Pain continued.

"You must go and find this girl, Itachi. After intense training she will be a great benefit to Akatsuki. We can't afford to let her slip through our fingers, or for another ninja organization to find her."

"Where will I find her, Master Pain?"

"She lives in a small village located in the River Country between the great Fire and Wind. Go by yourself. Obtaining her now will be fairly easy since her village has no ninja and she is still young and untrained."

"Why do you wish to recruit this little girl?"

"She has a great potential for unique genjutsu. From what we know she probably possesses an unknown Kekkei Genkai. This is also why you will train her, being an unrivaled master of genjutsu. She has a dark past, and I can speculate that this will make it easier for her to make our goals her own. Go now, I want you to start towards the River Country as soon as possible."

"Yes, Pain-sama."

* * *

Streams of sun leaked through the trees, making the individual leaves shine a florescent green. As he jumped through the branches and the wind nipped at the openings of his cloak, Itachi was thinking of how he came to be in this position. His dark eyes flickered with rare emotion and the lines underneath them creased when his dusky hair whipped across his face. Thoughts of taking on an apprentice only brought memories of training in the woods with his brother.

* * *

Itachi flew from the last branch and his foot touched the ground of the girl's village with the sound of crunching grass. He looked toward the horizon and the sun shone a hazy orange. His eyes scanned the village and he noticed a cramped hut that hovered just outside the outline of the other houses. He was certain this was where she was, people were so predictable it was almost disheartening. He would find a place to rest and move in after the sun set.


	2. Why scare them with the specter of death

WHY SCARE THEM WITH THE SPECTER OF DEATH?

Kaya dragged her feet against the gravel of the path to her little house, the shadows of the other houses stretched out against her back in the fading sunlight. With a huff she let herself into her house and set her bag of groceries on the cracked wooden table near her bed. Looking at the small bag of food, Kaya set out a chipped plate and sat cross-legged next to the table. She tore a piece of bread from the loaf and set an apple on her plate. Tears pricked at her eyes while she chewed the coarse, plain bread. Her eyes swept across the one room hut and she ate quickly so that she could be in bed before the darkness came.

She hurriedly cleaned up her boring meal and swiftly changed into her bedclothes, which were starting to rest above her ankles. Kaya lit a candle and stared at herself in the ancient mirror above her sink. _Why am I so different?_ Her thirteen year old brain was racing. _They never talk to me, they never visit me. They look away when I look into their eyes. I look normal, I'm sure I feel like they do. _The shadows quivered behind her with the flame's erratic burn. Green eyes stared back at her underneath hair as red as the flush across her face. _It only happened once. He was going to hurt me, they were too afraid to stop him. He grabbed my arm and twisted it, but I could see his mind right then. His memories floated through me like I was his mind. They were bad memories. I got angry and started thinking of mean things to hurt him, he started to scream. They say he went to the hospital for a long time... He was a bad man, I am not bad. Am I? They don't talk to me anymore. I hear them say that only a demon could defeat a shinobi like that. _

Outside she heard the faint noise of a breeze and her mind was distracted by a shadow in the eerie glow of the moon shining through the window next to her mirror. Something rustled outside and she heard a stone rattle down the slope against her hut, in a panic she blew out her candle and ran to her bed. Burrowing under the cover of her blanket she shivered and tried to relax. Strange noises like that were a nightly occurrence on the outskirts of the village. Her gaze moved to the moon again, it was pocked, scared, and lonely; there were no stars near it that night. There was another sound and Kaya stiffened, her door creaked open. She sat up in her bed and muffled a desperate scream with her hand. Inside the doorway was most definitely an evil spirit. All she could see was a tall outline of a figure with crimson eyes.

"Please, I am good! That man was bad, he was going to kill me!"

She had barely bawled these pathetic words when hundreds of crows started to flap around in her vision until she could no longer see the dark specter and her sense slipped away from her.

Itachi wondered at the strange thing the girl had shouted at him before she went completely lax. What was this girl _thinking_? Acting quickly he grasped her cold wrist and shrugged her limp body onto his back. Itachi jumped through the window, when his feet impacted the ground the girl's head rolled and her chin rested on his shoulder. Her breathing was light and shallow, she would be out for hours. Hoping to get far away before he needed to rest, Itachi sped up and leapt into the trees.

He heard a small gasp, Itachi turned his head to find that the girl's jade eyes had opened.

_This girl is strong, not many full-fledged shinobi can recover from that jutsu in less than a day, she woke up within two hours._

"Who ARE you? Where am I? Why are we in the TREES?!"

"......."

"You must be taking me to hell."

"No."

"Then who are you, spirit?"

"I am no spirit."

"You won't answer my questions?"

"Now is not the time."

Her anger and fear overwhelmed her and she clenched his upper arm to do to him what she had done to that man. Before she could muster the energy her mind was flooded with the familiar crows...

* * *


	3. Spirits do no harm to men

THE SPIRITS DO NO HARM TO MEN

_Keeping her sedated is drawing too heavily on my chakra reserve, I need to rest for a while now._

Itachi slowed his pace through the branches and descended to the ground. Kaya's head lulled back on her neck and Itachi gently knelt, dropped her off his back and sat her against a mossy tree trunk. Turning around, he found another tree nearby to rest against. Itachi sat and closed his own eyes while still sensing her presence to prevent any escape.

He had closed his eyes for only a half hour when he heard her groans. His eyes flew open and he immediately activated the Sharingan. He watched her for any signs of resistance, but none came. She clutched her head, her fingers weaving through red hair turned dark by the fading sunlight. Itachi had been running and keeping her unconscious for nearly twenty-four hours. He watched her eyes flit to the sky and then over to him. She stared at him for a full minute, avoiding his Sharingan. Itachi made no response, the disturbing silence brought tears to Kaya's eyes and a sob sneaked its way out of her mouth. Itachi broke the stillness, trying to stop the display of emotion that he knew would soon come.

"What is your name, onnanoko?"

"My name is Kaya."

"That is an interesting name for someone like you."

"Why? What is your name, obake?"

"I told you I am not a spirit. My name is Uchiha Itachi."

"I would say that your name is more interesting than mine. But It does not seem like the name of a yokai... Still... how did you get those eyes? Only a yokai..."

"These eyes are called the Sharingan, a blood trait of my clan called a Kekkei Genkai. I think that you have something similar, a different ability. Isn't this why the villagers spurn you?"

Kaya's eyes grew so large that Itachi could see the whites even in the failing light.

"How did you know?"

"What do you know about ninja?"

"They are strong people who learn to use their life energy called chakra to fight... that's all I know."

"That is right, but there are some ninja that have inherited abilities that can not be learned. You have a unique ability to control and sift through someone's mind at contact, just as I have the ability to use my Sharingan to create illusions in a person's mind."

"So, you're a ninja, not an obake."

"Yes, foolish shojo."

Renewed panic entered her mind, the only ninja she had previously encountered might as well have been an akurei.

"But why are you taking me away from the village?!"

"Why do you care about that village when they abandoned you so easily even though you saved them from the rogue ninja?"

"It's my home..."

Itachi blinked his eyes in surprise, Kaya noticed that those words had affected the otherwise detached man. He continued unemotionally, but Kaya thought his face seemed a degree softer than before.

"I am taking you to meet my Master. He expects me to train you as a shinobi, and that you will join our organization, the Akatsuki."

"You will teach me to be a shinobi? This is so sudden... surprising..."

Kaya was stunned, but her shock faded into a desire for acceptance. Itachi watched her countenance lighten, she looked directly into his eyes and nodded in compliance to this fate.

"Did I answer enough of your questions for now?"

"Yes, but--"

"I'm going to sleep now, don't try to run, I'll just find you and sedate you again. It will be a waste of energy for both of us... Here."

Forming hand seals, Itachi walked over to a pile of wood left from previous travelers. He drew his pinched fingers to his mouth and blew flames to ignite the wood. Kaya shrieked and fled behind the trunk of the tree she was leaning against. Itachi went on like he hadn't noticed her moment of terror.

"Now, you try to sleep, onnanoko. We have a long journey to make."

"Y-yes, Itachi-san."

Itachi turned and laid on the opposite side of the fire facing her. She nervously scuttled from behind the tree and watched for him to fall asleep, praying he wouldn't open his eyes to see that she was not sleeping. She thought it was odd that the perplexing young man would ask her to sleep when she had been comatose for a whole day. Kaya stared through the flames at Itachi's still body, he was not so stern when he was asleep. His face was pleasant and the creases under his eyes noticeably diminished. In that moment Kaya knew he would not harm her and she decided to trust him unwaveringly.

_I can tell that you know what I feel, Itachi-san._

In deep thought, her vision blurred out of focus on Itachi's face and she began to concentrate on the fire separating them. The flames crackled and sparks flew from the peak of the smoldering pyre. Kaya followed the path of the sparks streaking up through the sky just under the moon. The lunar brilliance contrasted the red flare of the sparks and she noticed that stars shone around the moon that night.

In such a relaxed state, Kaya discerned that she was actually quite exhausted and that Itachi was right in commanding her to rest. She laid down next to the fire and drifted off, naturally this time.

Kaya awoke to the smell of soot and ash. She looked around and saw that the fire had burned out. Searching out Itachi, she found him standing next to the tree she had sat against the night before.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"I am ready, Itachi-san."

He leaned down with one knee touching the grass, expectantly waiting for her to hop on. Kaya hesitated, afraid to willingly touch such a person whose very presence conveyed forbidden physical contact. He turned his head in annoyance.

"We must hurry."

She smothered her hesitation and climbed on his back. She tightened her arms around his neck and her knees at his waist, surprised again that his body was tangible. The wind whistled past her ears and she understood that riding on Itachi's back while alert would be difficult for her stomach.


	4. I dare not be a host, but rather a guest

**I dare not be a host, but rather a guest**

The time flew by as well as the scenery, Kaya was so absorbed in her thoughts and there wasn't much for her to see except a small river or a huge boulder here and there. In the morning the biting wind was cold against her skin since she still had her nightclothes on, but as the sun rose higher the air grew hotter and she stopped shivering. Every time Itachi's foot made contact with a tree branch Kaya got tossed around on his back. It was turning out to be a good thing that she had not eaten in thirty-six hours. His hair flipped back and hit her face and even got in her eye once, but she still kept silent, afraid she would bother or anger him. Eventually Kaya's arms and legs got tired and her back was starting to stiffen. Itachi had not spoken since they had left the fireside and Kaya was still too unsure of him and herself to say anything. After twenty minutes of Kaya debating whether she should tell him to stop before her arms gave out and she dropped through the trees, Itachi spoke.

"I can tell that you're getting tired, but we're stopping soon to meet up with my teammate."

"Oh!"

"Just hold on, I can sense that he isn't very far."

In response Kaya tightened her grip and stared ahead anxiously. Suddenly Kaya grasped at Itachi's cloak, they were falling straight out of the trees. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground but instead she just felt a jolt as Itachi landed perfectly. He loosened his arms that were holding her legs around his waist and Kaya slid down his back to touch the soft grass underfoot. Kaya stood behind Itachi for a few seconds with her eyes closed, trying to orient herself. She decided to stay behind Itachi after hearing the voice that boomed at them.

"Hello Itachi-san! Where's the onnanoko? Or did a little girl prove too much for you!"

"No, Kisame-san, she is right here standing behind me."

"Come out, come out, shojo!"

Kaya's interest was peaked and she realized that she was acting cowardly so she boldly walked from behind Itachi. Before her was one of the tallest men she had ever seen! His appearance uncannily resembled that of a shark, even down to the bluish cast of his skin. His formidable image was only added upon when Kaya noticed the huge wrapped sword strapped to his back. Kisame laughed at her bulging eyes.

"Itachi-san, what a ragamuffin! She's still in her pajamas, what a shameless onnanoko! And look at that hair, as red and mangy as a fox's! Look at those eyes too, she's like a little witch! What would Pain-sama want with a child like this?"

A deep red blush spread across Kaya's face and she looked down, focusing on her feet which were shoeless and black with dirt.

"Kisame, you have a talent for underestimating. Kaya did not have the opportunity to change before we left, and we both haven't eaten in two days. So, we're going to stop by the nearby village to rest, eat, and get the necessary things for Kaya."

"Make sure you get her a brush."

"Kisame, your ridicule is unnecessary. Come, Kaya."

He waved his hand and Kaya fell in step behind the tall shark-man and Itachi.

The small houses and buildings were so packed that they seemed to be huddling. The village reminded Kaya of her own, the people deliberately avoided the odd group, turning their faces. A looming shark-like giant, an intense young man, and a raggedy girl were not the usual visitors to the village. Eyes trailed after them, following them until they reached the small inn and skulked inside.

Sitting at the desk was a young concierge with bored, gray eyes and long brown hair. She looked up expectantly when she heard them enter and a look of mystification passed over her features.

"We need a room for the night."

Itachi pulled out two bills from his cloak and set them on the desk in front of the young woman. The concierge stared at Itachi for a second before answering, looking over at Kisame and quickly moving her gaze to Kaya.

"Ummm... yes, sir. Please follow me."

She nervously led them down a long hall and slid open a paper door to reveal a large, unfurnished room.

"The bedrolls are in the closet, is there anything else that you need?"

"Yes, take the girl, help her clean up and find her something to wear. We would also like to have some supper prepared."

Itachi handed the concierge a few more bills, she bowed and beckoned Kaya to follow her. Kaya blushed again, remembering that she was wearing a thin white shirt and pants. Kaya turned her head back towards Itachi, he nodded in dismissal.

Kaya followed the concierge down an adjoining hall.

_What a sad looking girl. She seems to need some attention. Those men she's with are probably dismal._

"What's your name?"

"Kaya."

"Ahh... Kaya-chan, my name is Aki."

Aki stopped ahead of Kaya, turned and took her hand with a smile. Kaya beamed at her, confused and elated to be treated with such kindness from a stranger. That thought made Kaya recognize that everyone was a stranger to her, her chest began to heave and the tears started to come. She was beginning to hate that she cried all the time.

"Kaya-chan, are you OK?"

"Yes, Aki-san."

Aki stopped and looked at her face with a look of concern that Kaya had honestly never seen before. Aki then indicated the door that they were standing in front of.

"This is the washroom, inside there's a bath. Are you sure you're OK? Would you like me to help you?"

Kaya nodded, Aki opened the door and guided Kaya inside.

"I'm going to run the bath, and then have the cook start preparing dinner, I will be back soon to help you with your hair and clothes."

Kaya smiled at Aki as she left. After a few seconds Aki poked her head in the door again.

"What is your favorite thing to eat, Kaya-chan?"

"There was a lady in my village who cooked Kare Raisu for me once, it was very good."

"I'll have the cook make that for dinner."

Kaya had been done with her bath for a few minutes when she heard Aki knock on the door.

"Are you done, Kaya-chan?"

With Kaya's affirmative answer Aki opened the door, clothes draped over her arm. Aki giggled at Kaya's dripping hair.

"Get out of that towel and into these clothes, shojo. Then we will work on that hair of yours."

Kaya pulled the long black tunic with a white braid pattern embroidered around the edges over her head and then stepped into the knee length white shorts. It fit perfectly, Kaya looked at herself in the mirror and grinned, she had never worn pretty clothes like this.

"This was one of my old outfits from a few years ago, I knew it would fit you. Here, I have something else that you'll like."

Aki held out a long scarlet sash with the characters for _heiwa_ sewn on each end. She stood behind Kaya and tied the sash tightly around her waist.

"Now, let me see your snarly hair."

Aki pulled a comb from her pocket and started to run it through Kaya's rusty tresses. The comb's teeth separated the wet strands, and after fifteen minutes of struggle Aki finally freed Kaya's hair of knots. Aki then started to braid Kaya's hair. When Aki was done Kaya looked in the mirror once again, her long red hair was in two braids framing each side of her face, reaching to the inside of her elbows.

Aki placed the comb in her hand and told her to keep it.

"Kaya-chan, you really have wonderful hair, I have never seen a red like this. And you look so pretty when you're all cleaned up, your fair skin glows when you smile. Has anyone every told you this?"

"No, this is the first time I've been told that."

This answer surprised Aki, the girl was truly striking.

"Not even your mother or father said anything?"

Aki's question was answered when Kaya hesitated, trying to think of how to explain that she had been alone most of her life. Aki changed the subject, her voice filled with understanding.

"I'll take you to the dining room, the dinner will be ready by now."

Kaya wished that Aki could eat with her because she was feeling anxious. She was no longer afraid of Itachi, but he was quiet, and Kisame was unkind. She knew that it would be strange to ask Aki to eat with them, instead she thanked Aki sincerely and reached a shaky hand out to open the door.

Kaya entered the room where Kisame and Itachi were already eating. She stood awkwardly for few seconds before they both turned their attention towards her. Only Itachi spoke.

"Sit down and eat, Kaya."

She advanced towards the dinner table and sat down on the same side as Itachi at the very edge of the opposite corner, farthest away from Kisame.

Kisame carried on the dinner conversation single-handedly, chattering on about swords and shinobis. He made no more comments on Kaya's appearance, he hardly acknowledge her presence. In her eyes, this was improvement.


	5. It Is Not Wise to Shine Like Jade

**IT IS NOT WISE TO SHINE LIKE JADE**

The bliss of Kaya's dreams was disrupted by the sound of bed rolls being stowed away. Immediately she jumped up, straightening her tunic that she had slept in, and rubbed the life into her stubbornly lethargic eyes. Her hands dropped from her face and her jade eyes opened to take in the day's world. The daylight faintly struggled to show through the paper door, Kaya almost sighed audibly, it had to be 6:00 am or earlier. Kisame and Itachi were already in their cloaks, standing forebodingly over her, wordlessly communicating their desire to leave.

Kaya swiftly packed away her cozy bedroll, stood up and faced her traveling companions, trying to be brave she tilted her head up to look in their eyes. Waiting for a reassuring smile or good morning greeting that never came, the girl self-consciously dropped her chin and started to pick out the pattern of the grains on the wood floor. On the floor, laying by the door was a pair of small sandals too dainty to be either of her companions'.

"Those shoes are for you."

"Thank you, Itachi-san."

"Put them on, we're leaving as soon as we eat."

"Hai."

The vendor regarded them with interest and suspicion while they ate their fishy meal. Itachi had ordered squid, which Kaya had never eaten before. When the vendor's son set the plate in front of Kaya he winked at her and stood back against the counter, arms crossed watching her intently. The girl was completely confused by the boy's actions towards her and even more confused about why Itachi and Kisame-san would eat something like squid. Suction cups and and a beady eye made Kaya's stomach turn. Afraid of offending the vendor's son, who was obviously proud of the meal that he had prepared for her, and of insulting Itachi-san, the girl picked up her chopsticks and swallowed in mental preparation.

Kaya quickly downed the squid, fighting back the bile rising up. She looked up from her empty bowl and saw that the boy was hiding a snicker. She kept one hand balled up over her mouth and waited for her companions to finish. Trying to find something to distract her from her turning stomach she looked at the vendor's son again and saw that he was smiling kindly, despite how queasy she felt she moved her hand from her mouth and beamed back. Realizing this was a mistake, she quickly shoved her hand back over her mouth. The cheerful boy poured Kaya a cup of water and set it in front of her gently, nodding at her to drink. She nodded back in thanks and gulped the water greedily. As she set the cup down, color started to return to her pale face. Itachi and Kisame stood up, indicating that they were done, they thanked the vendor and Kaya followed them away. She heard a young man's voice call out from behind.

"Wait, what is your name, bijin?!"

At this even Kisame and Itachi halted, but Kaya kept walking, assuming that the call was meant for someone else. She nearly walked right into Itachi before she stopped and realized who the vendor's son was calling out to. Not knowing whether to answer or what to say to a boy that had just called her beautiful, she hesitated and eventually decided it was harmless to tell him her name.

"My name is Kaya."

"Kaya-chan, please come back to eat sometimes!"

Kaya heard the boy's father growl.

"Hayate, shut your mouth, if you keep doing things like this we'll have no customers!"

Hayate ignored his grumpy old father and continued to yell across the distance at Kaya.

"Come back sometimes, akage. I'll be glad to see you!"

"I will try if I can, shonen."

They waved at each other for a while until Kaya turned to continue following her companions. Outside of the village, Kaya climbed on Itachi's back once more and they were off to Amagakure.

In her new clothes the wind was not so biting, her long braids lifted and settled like agitated serpents. The sun was beating down on Kaya's face, a burn crept across the bridge of her nose and top of her cheeks. Itachi's hair kept flying back into her face, keeping her distracted from her severely upset stomach, a combination of unsettling food and motion sickness. She imagined asking Itachi if she could set his long hair in braids like hers to keep his hair from her face. She giggled at the thought of the serious man in pig-tail braids. Kisame heard her amusement, which annoyed him greatly.

"What are _you_ laughing at, majo? Thinking about that delusional boy? He was an idiot, you're just a scraggly little brat. Calling you a bijin is almost laughable!"

"NO, I'm not and that boy was very nice, not an idiot! You're the idiot!"

"Hahahaha!You're getting so worked up, majo. And you're looking a little green, is this too much for you to handle, weakling?"

"YOU'RE looking a little blu-ahhhhhhh."

The sentence was concluded with masticated squid sprayed from Kaya's stomach to the shoulder of Kisame's black cloak. Bits of seafood slid down the shark-like man's sleeve. Kisame stared in disgusted shock, Kaya pridefully smiled at her work and promptly passed out.

"Itachi! Why did you knock her out? I wanted to see the look on her face when I pulled out samehada and sawed off her head."

"Calm down, Kisame. Let's stop here and you can wash off that cloak in the stream to the east."

The two shinobi touched the ground, and Kisame wandered off to find the stream, muttering about unforgivable insults as Itachi set Kaya down on the ground. Fifteen minutes later Kisame reappeared with a sopping cloak flung over his arm. He stood over Kaya's unconscious form, thinking of evil things to do to her. The girl's eye started to crack and her breathing became faster. Kisame let out a hiss of animosity at the thought of a cognizant Kaya.

"If you hadn't been arguing with her and goading her on it would have been the back of my head soiled instead of your cloak, you have only yourself to blame. I have to train Kaya, she'll be with us often. You will have to learn how to be kind to her."

Itachi only received a growl in response.

Kaya sat up groggily and rubbed her sore head. Her mind had been set under so many powerful genjutsu in the past few days that her head was throbbing. The pain was nauseating, she started heaving again but there was nothing to come up. She laid back down and the grass poked the back of her head while a cold sweat started at her forehead. Her vision was suddenly blocked by a shadow she recognized to be Itachi's hand.

"Get up, Kaya. We have a few miles to go still. I'm sorry that you are sick, but you are bearing it well, most people would be in the hospital after the genjutsu you've experienced. Be strong for a few more hours."

In an effort to please Itachi she took his hand and stood shakily to her feet. She wrapped her shaking arms around his neck and leaned her cold, pallid head on his shoulder in exhaustion. Itachi felt her gulp, each breath growing deeper.

_She is powerful. She's in bad shape now but comparatively her mind is inexhaustible. I know she is strong enough to hang on for a while more. Amazingly, it will probably only take her a day to recover._

Kaya's thoughts were shattered when she heard Itachi's voice.

"Kaya. We're almost there, we will stop and let you sleep soon."

She was embarrassed he must have felt the shoulder of his cloak grow wet with her tears of confusion, exasperation, sickness. She lifted her head and saw the small city rising before her with every one of Itachi's steps. A feeling of panic mingling with hope rose in her stomach at the sight of the unknown, bringing back the nausea. Kaya lowered her head again and shut her eyes against it.


	6. The Deficient It Gives To

"What do you think of her, Itachi?"

"Kaya is emotional and timid, but she is still strong. I think that she has the potential to be a powerful kunoichi, Pain-sama."

"Where is she?"

"She is sleeping right now. I put her under several strong genjutsu and she's drained. She is already showing signs of improvement and should be fine by tomorrow."

"Good, you will take her to me tomorrow so I can examine her. Now send in Kisame."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Her small sandals clicked with each step down the broad hallway and carried up the pipes that filled every inch of the walls. She looked up at Itachi's stone features in a desperate attempt to find a clue. When he woke her up this morning he seemed even graver than he had been before, not in his words or features, but in his voice. They stopped in front of a large black door.

"Behind the door you will meet Pain-sama. Answer wisely and be respectful."

Kaya nodded and Itachi opened the door. Inside it was dimly lit with the occasional candle, the room smelled like silt and rain. Kaya made out the shape of two people standing, Itachi urged her forward until they came within a close enough range to see the shadowy figures. Kaya was surprised to see one of them was a beautiful woman and the other was a man with orange hair and facial piercings.

"Kaya, come closer."

Kaya walked slowly and deliberately up to the orange haired man with silver eyes and bowed deeply.

"Pain-sama, I am very grateful that you have given me this chance to become a shinobi."

"Stand up, girl, and look at me. Kaya, how did you become an orphan?"

"I was told by the villagers that my parents were killed by Sand Ninjas."

"I see. A look in your eyes and I can see that you have suffered, that you have cried innumerable tears. There is nothing more painful than loss, than war, is there Kaya? Yes, there will be no end... The selfish people of The Five Great Nations will never understand this. Their endless wars have meant endless loss to us, and yet they continue year after year to use the smaller nations to satisfy their blood lust... Will you join the Akatsuki? Will you help others like you to enjoy a world without the Five Great Nations?"

"Hai."

"To do that you must train hard, you must learn fast, catch up with and surpass the others your age. Learn from Itachi and do not be a burden. When Itachi feels that your training is complete you will become a member of the Akatsuki."

"Hai."

"Itachi?"

"Pain-sama?"

"I approve of her, tomorrow you will start her training."

"Yes, Pain-sama."

Pain turned to the beautiful woman next to him and spoke softly something that Kaya could not hear. Kaya saw her face twist into a frown and she left abruptly.

"You are both dismissed."

Kaya trailed her sensei down the hall and she imagined what Pain-sama must have said to the woman.

* * *

_I'm forced to teach her, to give her the key to her own greatness and watch her unlock the door of misery with it. She thinks I saved her. I will be forced to be her savior and escort her blindly to Hell. If she knew, she would beg me to take her back to her hut and leave her in obscurity. _

"Sensei!"

_I can hear the smile in your voice; at best I am a kind deceiver… Kaya._

"Sensei! Why are we going to the forest to train?"

"It is quiet and there are no people in the forest, the calm of nature will help you to focus your chakra."

"Hmmm, sou ka."

Itachi heard her feet fall faster, he felt a breeze as she rushed ahead, her arms flung back in the style of a shinobi. Her quickness and enthusiasm was amusing to Itachi, a smile formed at the edges of his mouth. He caught up effortlessly and stopped in the middle of a ring of trees, Kaya continued on defiantly.

"Stop, Kaya. We'll train here. Sit on the grass right there."

Itachi pointed at a patch of damp grass before him. At the command Kaya sauntered slowly to the patch of grass and plopped down silently. She crossed her legs and arms and waited for instruction. She was surprised when Itachi sat down as well, crossing his legs and doing something odd with his hands that reminded her of the statues of Buddha in the village temple.

"This is called a hand seal. We use hand seals to focus our chakra and perform ninjutsu. This one is called the Ram. Try it. There are 12 hand seals that follow the Chinese zodiac, but we will stick with this one until you learn to tap your chakra reserves and focus the chakra to your hands."

Kaya raised her hands and observed Itachi's in a perfect Ram seal. She clumsily folded her fingers likewise, Itachi closed his eyes and she copied him.

"Now breathe evenly and slowly and think of nothing but the energy within you."

After several long moments of silence, Kaya cracked open one eye and saw that Itachi was still sitting frozen in place. She let out a cleansing breath and tried again to tap her chakra. An hour passed before she would catch her mind wandering every few minutes and start to feel despair.

_How will I ever become a shinobi if I can't even focus my chakra? Maybe they were wrong in choosing me; if I don't get this quickly they will choose someone else… I can't let that happen, I want to stay and learn with Itachi-sensei._

With a newly determined spirit she started again. Searching for her chakra she thought of the times that she had used her power. She felt the emotion in her gut, the panic rose in her throat and she swallowed… something familiar… that energy, it coursed in her like blood through her veins, it's resonance hummed within her. She coaxed her chakra to surge down her arms like the moon entices the seas to drift. The pleasant energy buzzed around her fingers and seeped out of her palms.

"Yoshi, Kaya!"

Kaya was startled at the sound of Itachi's voice; in her concentration she had completely forgotten his presence. She felt her chakra flow back to equilibrium within her body, the tide rushing to shore.

"Now do it again!"

With every repetition the focus and control of her chakra became easier and easier. Several hours passed by with Itachi drilling Kaya in hand seals. When they headed back to the village for dinner Kaya's stomach ached for food and her head pounded, still slightly weak from Itachi's genjutsu. That night she was so exhausted that she fell asleep before she had time to realize how amazing her progress was.


	7. She has but does not possess

"Itachi and Kisame are going to be gone on a mission for at least the next week. I want you to watch Kaya while Itachi is away. You don't have to babysit her, but I do want you to check up on her and train her for at least two hours each day however you'd like."

"Nagato, why do you ask these things from me? I can't look at the girl without thinking…"

"She needs more than Itachi as a companion, Konan. We need her attachment to grow for more than just one person in the group to cement her loyalty."

"I can't stand having her near me, she is too innocent, too young, too… much like what we were."

"No one can stay like that for long. Akatsuki will help her out of that state quickly… but for now I need you to gain her trust and tell me how she is developing. Itachi can't be trusted for an honest report, his conscience weighs too heavily on him."

"Maybe mine does as well, Nagato."

"Don't be foolish, you know why we started this organization; this is bigger than your conscience and more important than Kaya's innocence, Konan."

"Don't worry, you know I would do anything for you."

"Then take care of the girl, and don't doubt me again."

The beautiful girl's form molted into a thousand sheets of paper and her consciousness left the dark room with the afterimage of Nagato's silver eyes still shining in her vision. Those silver eyes that had saved her life and killed her soul so many times over.

* * *

Kaya dragged her body out of bed early that day. Itachi-sensei had promised to teach her a shuriken jutsu when she had mastered her substitution jutsu. Her plan was to be ready for Itachi-sensei when he came to get her this morning and see if she could catch him off guard with her newly perfected substitution jutsu. Eyes closed she stood up and reached for her clothes and shrugged out of her pajamas. In less than two minutes she was ready and waiting to hear Itachi's footsteps down the hall. No footsteps came.

Kaya was getting restless; she opened her bedroom door and peeked into the hall. There was nothing in sight as far as she could see except the ever-present pipes. Her uneasiness was added to when she finally heard footsteps, but they were light and delicate, not the calm and determined steps of her sensei. Stalking down the hall was the beautiful woman she had seen at Pain-sama's side on her fist day in Amegakure. Kaya quickly shut the door in a panic, afraid to be caught sneaking around by someone who was probably very important. She heard the gentle feet stop in front of her door and Kaya's heart started racing. She heard an impatient knock at the door and closed her eyes.

The knob of the door started to turn and Kaya contemplated hiding under the covers of her bed for a second, but she ended up standing in a stupor. The beautiful lady entered with a frown on her face. She was tall and had an origami flower stuck in her short blue hair. She wore the same black cloak with red clouds as Itachi and Kisame.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am Konan, and you are Kaya."

"Where is Itachi-sensei?"

"Itachi and Kisame left on a mission, they'll be gone for a week. Until they get back I'm going to train you and keep an eye on you. So follow me, Kaya and we'll get going."

"H-hai, O-nee-sama."

* * *

"What is your day usually like, Kaya?"

Kaya was struggling to keep the light-footed woman's pace. Her answer came out with a staggered breath.

"Itachi-sensei comes to get me every morning and he gives me breakfast that we eat on our way out to train. I train with him all day. When we come back it's time for dinner and then I come back to my room and then go to sleep."

_What a boring regimen that boy has set up for her. A young girl can't be happy doing that everyday. _

"Do you ever do anything else, Kaya?"

"Well, once I went with Itachi-sensei to the ninja academy in town. He told me to watch the other kids train there. We sat for a few hours and watched. It was very boring to me because I had already done the stuff that they were practicing. After we were done Itachi-sensei asked me what I had learned. I told him that I hadn't really learned anything, that he had already taught me those things. He said that wasn't what he wanted to hear."

"What did he want to hear?"

"The next day we went back again and we watched. I started to realize that he wanted me to learn to observe in battle. He wanted me to see weaknesses and flaws, to formulate plans in my mind even if I wasn't their opponent. I guess that's what he wanted me to know, we never really went back again."

Konan said nothing for a while. Kaya tried to look up at her face, but like her sensei, she never met her eyes.

_Of course someone like him would teach like that. What an unsettling boy. He trains her like an old man, from what Nagato says he's only about three years older than her._

"Hmmmm… Eat these."

Konan held out two rice balls to the girl. Kaya took one in each hand and munched happily while she walked beside Konan. The grim surroundings didn't seem to affect the cheery red head; she hummed softly while the pipes dripped in accompaniment.

Eventually they wound up in front of a large bolted door, Konan formed a hand seal and the door slid open silently. Inside was an enormous room with a dirt floor and absolutely nothing but Kaya and Konan within it.

"This is where I will train you for two hours each day until Itachi gets back. Do you think you can remember your way here to meet me each morning?"

"Hai, Nee-sama."

"Show me what you know, then."

* * *

Sweat poured into Kaya's eyes and stung. When it came to sparring, Konan was ruthless. She wasn't as fast as Itachi, but she was more persistent. The girl was still huffing when Konan indicated that they were done. Kaya fell to the ground and put her arm over her damp and burning forehead.

"Has Itachi trained you in your Kekkei Genkai?"

"No, he hasn't even talked about it since the first night I met him."

_Nagato will be angry when he hears about that._

"Well, you have done good work. It seems like Itachi has been teaching you well."

"Hai, Nee-sama! Itachi-sensei is a very good teacher."

"Meet me here tomorrow in the morning."

Konan moved towards the door of the huge training room, Kaya sat up.

"N-nee-sama! Wait!"

Konan winced with her back facing the girl, but Kaya did not miss the twitch of her fingers.

"I don't know what to do for the rest of the day!"

"Read or practice your shuriken throws, you must learn to entertain yourself. I have important things to do."

Konan continued moving toward the door and she didn't look back once, even when she heard Kaya's small whisper.

"I-I don't know…"

Kaya slowly crossed the training room. She could not stay in such a big room by herself without feeling like it would swallow her. The girl traced her way back to her room, watching her feet touch the dusty floor the whole way. Kaya stopped in front of her door, sighed, and pushed the door open. Even though Kaya could think of many things that she could do to fill the day, she didn't want to do any of them. Her eyes swept the expanse of her room. There was a small bed in the corner and a desk beside it. The girl sat at the desk and picked up a scroll. It was covered with a list of fifty jutsu, and she had learned them all.

For hours she sat at her desk remembering the jutsu, in the early evening she got changed into her bedclothes and sat on her bed with her back against the wall. She sat in a trance, focusing her chakra. Her stomach grumbled and her eyes fluttered open. Tears began to flow again, her past, her solitary life, her memories nagged. Kaya fell asleep with an empty stomach, and awoke with her tears dried on her cheeks. This pattern was repeated for ten days, and every night she dreamt of burning eyes.

* * *

On the morning of the eleventh day Kaya waited in front of the now familiar training room. She jumped when she felt something behind her. She twirled expecting to see Konan but saw Itachi instead. After a brief moment of fear Itachi was met with an adorable smile, the likes of which he hadn't seen since Sasuke…

"Ita-sensei! Hahahaha I'm so glad that you're back!"

Itachi said nothing, his mouth turned down in a frown, and Kaya's smile melted into a look of concern mirroring his face.

_She is noticeably thinner than the last time I saw her. I've only been gone ten days and there are dark circles around her eyes._

"Doushita?"

"Have you been eating?"

Kaya dropped her chin and a flush spread across her pale cheeks. She rubbed at her bloodshot eyes, hoping that he hadn't seen that she had been crying.

"H-hai, Nee-sama gives me two rice balls every morning."

Itachi's frown continued.

"And that's all?"

"Yes…"

"Eat these, we're going out to train this morning."

Itachi handed her three fish cakes like the ones she always had with him for breakfast. She was glad that he had already turned and started walking when her tears started again. Her fingers brushed them away and she resumed her place behind her sensei.

* * *

The grass was still slick from the morning rain, Kaya's sandals slipped a little when she twisted to face Itachi. The sun was bright, her red hair glinted flecks of gold.

"Kaya, today we're going to work on using your Kekkei Genkai."

Kaya twinkled a little at the sound of her name coming from her greatly missed teacher.

"We're going to spar and I don't want you to hold back, I won't either. Try to use your Kekkei Genkai."

Kaya nodded and started to back up a little. Itachi was fast and she needed to throw some distance between them to have any chance to respond. In less than a second she felt him whip by, a kunai outstretched. She ducked and turned to face him as he came running back. The sound of metal clanging rang through the trees as Kaya's kunai met Itachi's. Sparks flew in front of surprised crimson eyes. Itachi backed up and lunged again, Kaya dodged and struck at his abdomen. He had moved to quickly again to make contact with the kunai. As her head came up from the dodge she saw that Itachi's curse mark eyes had molded into something else that looked like a pinwheel. The distraction gave Itachi an opportunity to slice at her; she dove in time for the ends of her unbound hair to be sliced.

After the close call, Kaya retreated a little. Itachi was standing calmly in front of her, waiting for her to make a move. There was something interesting about his chakra, she felt it, but not from where she was seeing him. Kaya rushed at Itachi, her hands ready to block a punch. She hesitated for a brief moment in front of him and then veered sharply to the right where she felt his chakra more strongly, ignoring what she felt sure was a genjutsu. Suddenly Itachi was in front of her where she could not see him before. His odd eyes were wide with shock when Kaya punched him roughly in the stomach and grasped his wrist. She felt a small resistance right before she found…

_A small boy with black, unruly hair… Nii-san… Nii-san. Cold floors, paper fans. His face, hard apathy. Her weak smiles, worried eyes. Light on a desk, late at night, blurring vision… Black uniforms, white masks. Nii-san! Sasuke, there's not time, no room for mistakes… a door closing on the back of the boy, next time, next time. A word, the word is war. Not the word, the feeling. A katana, a smear, a stain on the red fan. Another one, another one, then another one. Tou-san, Kaa-san, a limp hand on a head crowned in blood. Not me, him… let one go… let him live. Wet tears, a backward glance…_

In an instant Kaya snapped out of Itachi's mind, she felt a sharp pain. With heaving breaths she dropped to her knees in front of Itachi, her face was already trailing with tears and she choked out a sob.

"How can you feel like this?"


End file.
